A clothes dryer is a common household device having a rotating drum into which the clothes are placed and an air flow system having a blower to first draw air across a heating element and into the drum, through a lint filter, and finally out through an exhaust conduit that is connected to an exhaust vent system leading out of the house. If either the air flow system or household exhaust vent system has a restriction that reduces air flow, it may lead to poor drying performance.